newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo-Kazooie-movie
This here's a preview of Banjo-Kazooie, an animated comedy film. Plot summary In a region called Spiral Mountain, a foul-tempered witch named Gruntilda learns from her cauldron, The Ding-pot, that Tooty, a brown grizzly bear, is more beautiful than her. Jealous, Gruntilda creates a machine to transfer a person's beauty to another, which she intends to use with Tooty. Gruntilda kidnaps Tooty while her older brother, Banjo, is sleeping. Banjo's friend Kazooie, a female red-crested "Breegull," wakes him up and the two resolve to rescue Tooty and defeat Gruntilta. While Banjo and Kazooie collect musical notes and Jiggies to traverse through Gruntilda's Lair, they are aided by Bottles, a mole who is Tooty's friend, and Mumbo Jumbo, a shaman who used to be Gruntilda's teacher, and rescue Jinjos, small pterodactyl-like creatures that Gruntilda imprisoned in each world. Having gathered most of the musical notes and Jiggies, Banjo and Kazooie participate in a trivia game show hosted by Gruntilda, where they answer questions and challenges related to certain aspects of the game. Once they win the game, Banjo and Kazooie retrieve Tooty and celebrate with their friends and a barbecue, but Tooty reminds everyone that Gruntilda has escaped. Banjo and Kazooie enter the top of the lair, where they confront Gruntilda. A fierce battle ensues, but with the help of various woodland animals [ e.g. owls, snakes, turtles, raccoons, skunks, opossums, Bree-gulls, woodpeckers, moose, wolves, bats, deer, ducks, vultures], Kazooie's angry screaming at the witch is which Gruntilta says "Oh, why you little chicken", and the Jinjos they rescued, the duo sends Gruntilda falling towards Spiral Mountain, where she gets trapped beneath a boulder as the vultures circle overhead. Banjo and Kazooie rescue Tooty, destroy the machine and later, the characters all go on vacation at a beach with their friends and celebrate their victory, so does Snacker the tiger shark and Nipper the Crab. Later, Gruntilda swears revenge against Banjo and Kazooie, calling for her henchman, Klungo, to move the boulder, in which he does. In part 2, Two years after Gruntilda's defeat at the hands of Banjo and Kazooie, her sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, use a large digging machine called the Hag 1 to enter Spiral Mountain and set Gruntilda free. They discover that Gruntilda has rotted into a skeleton while underground. Seeking revenge, Gruntilda destroys Banjo's house before fleeing with her sisters. Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo escape the house, but Bottles is killed, after refusing to believe in Gruntilda's return as insisted by his friends. The three remaining friends resolve to defeat Gruntilda and bring Bottles back to life. Following the witches' old trail, Banjo and Kazooie arrive at Jinjo Village, part of the Isle O' Hags, the game's overworld. There, King Jingaling, king of the Jinjos, explains that his subjects were frightened away by the Hag 1 and scattered throughout the Island. He gives the two their first Jiggy as a token of gratitude to help find them. Meanwhile, Gruntilda's sisters introduce her to a cannon called the "Big-O-Blaster" (B.O.B.) that can suck the life force from any given target. They test B.O.B. on King Jingaling, transforming him into a zombie. Gruntilda plans to charge B.O.B. long enough to blast the entire island and use the stolen life force to restore her body. The witch's most loyal henchman, Klungo, is sent out to hinder Banjo and Kazooie in their progress by fighting them, but after taking many beatings from Gruntilda as punishment for losing to them, Klungo eventually abandons her and sides with Banjo and Kazooie. Within Gruntilda's fortress, Cauldron Keep, Banjo and Kazooie challenge the witch and her sisters in a trivia game show, similar to that of the first game, in which losing competitors will be flattened under one-ton weights. Mingella and Blobbelda get crushed after losing to Banjo and Kazooie, but Gruntilda escapes. Banjo and Kazooie then reverse the effects of B.O.B., resurrecting both King Jingaling and Bottles, who celebrate at Bottles' house along with Klungo. Banjo and Kazooie fight Gruntilda atop her fortress, using her own spells to destroy the Hag 1 and most of her body. The two return to Bottles' house with their friends Jamjars, Mumbo, and Wumba, to find that everyone else has ended the celebration without them, much to their disappointment. They then head to the top of Cauldron Keep and even Mr. Plushy-dino, play a game of hacky sack with Gruntilda's head, who vows revenge against Banjo and Kazooie. In part 3, The game takes place eight years following the conclusion of Banjo-Tooie, in which Gruntilda's body was destroyed by Banjo and Kazooie. In the time since the two have become lazy and out of shape from their lack of adventuring. Gruntilda's detached head returns to her home of Spiral Mountain for revenge, but the three are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Lord of Games (L.O.G.), the creator of all video games. He decides to settle the conflict between the two by devising a series of worlds and challenges. He uses his powers to give Gruntilda an artificial body and to restore the duo's physical fitness, but not their moves from previous games, claiming that they will not need them. L.O.G. transports the characters to his headquarters in Showdown Town and starts the contest. The prize is ownership of Spiral Mountain, while the loser must endure eternal hardship at L.O.G.'s video game factory. As Banjo and Kazooie seek to win by completing the challenges, Gruntilda uses her powers and abilities to try to stop the duo, with a cat named Piddles and an army of robots assisting her. The game ends with Gruntilda and Banjo participating in a final duel in Spiral Mountain. Banjo and Kazooie destroy all of Gruntilda's vehicles and prepare to fight her on foot, but L.O.G. interrupts, declaring Banjo and Kazooie the winners and deeming further tussle unnecessary. After L.O.G. sends Gruntilda off to work at his video game factory, he rewards Banjo and Kazooie by giving them the deeds to Spiral Mountain and restoring their moves, while Banjo's friends reveal that they have rebuilt his house after its destruction in Banjo-Tooie. Meanwhile, Gruntilda declares that bringing her to the factory was a mistake and vows that she will make her own video game. Category:YTV Category:Based on video games Category:G-rated films Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming films